The present disclosure relates in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for cataloging a global computer network. A Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”) network, such as the internet, is an example of a global computer network. A user may prefer to catalog various content of the global computer network. Such cataloging allows the user to navigate the global computer network in a more efficient manner.